Spiders and Magic Mini Series: Rise of Spider-Mare
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Mini-series sequel to Days of Friendship Past. Discord decides to swap places with a version of himself from a parallel dimension where everypony's genders are mirror opposites. Eris uses her freedom to reside elsewhere while her male counterpart has his fun, and what better place to go than Discord's dimension? Neither Peter or Patricia Parker are ready for what follows…
1. The Life and Times of Patricia Parker

_**Chapter One "The Life and Times of Patricia Parker"**_

Discord floated aimlessly amidst the astral plane with a look of boredom on his face. So far, his vacation was off to a slow start. Granted, it was barely dawn in this land of Equestria, and the rules of the world were no different from his own. One raised the sun, while another did the same for the moon. Eventually, the fair inhabitants of Ponyville would wake to start their day. Suddenly, the draconequus' eyes widened at a peculiar sight. Small clouds of black smoke escaped from the open window on the lower level of the Treebrary. Discord smiled, clapping his paw and talon together.

A recliner flashed into existence behind the spirit, prompting him to take a seat before reaching into a bag of popcorn that floated by his arm. The show was about to begin. The trails of smoke escaped from the kitchen, specifically from the gathering of pots scattered across the stove. Some of the contents had been burned beyond recognition, reduced to sizzling chars of once edible goods. What few dishes that could be saved were carefully placed and organized on a tray, being only two pieces of toast and a glass of apple juice. Needless to say, this wasn't going according to plan.

The kitchen itself had become a warzone with food scattered about, and at the center was a lone mare who could not escape unscathed even with her supernatural abilities. Chunks of food were stuck in her long, acorn-colored mane. She attempted to free them with her magic, only to pluck out a strand. The unicorn released an exasperated groan from her mouth. Cooking had _never_ been her field of expertise, but she wanted to try it on her own today. Barb was the only immediate friend that acted as a guide, but she was asleep, at least for the moment, before somepony realized that the Treebrary was possibly on fire.

That same moment, Barb burst into the room with a bucket of water in her grasp. "Look out! Fire!" she yelled, tossing the water into the middle of the smoke-filled room. Unfortunately, it only collided with Patricia's face, drenching her fur and mane. The mare stared blankly at the small dragon as what little food salvaged from the mess became soggy in its own puddle. Barb dropped the bucket, placed a claw over her gaping mouth, and carefully approached the unicorn with a sheepish expression. "So… there's no fire?"

Patricia growled under her breath. "It _was_ breakfast before _somepony_ decided to turn it into a pool party!"

Barb chuckled nervously as she slowly walked towards the stove. The nauseous fumes from one of the pans assaulted her senses, causing the dragon to retch involuntarily. "It's a good thing I showed up. What _is_ this?" she questioned, arching a brow before closing the pan's lid. "It smells like tofu. Eggplant soup?"

Patricia sighed, brushing traces of food off of the spider insignia over her flank with a hoof. "It was oatmeal…"

Sliding a spoon into the hardened mix next to the 'oatmeal,' Barb attempted to free the food from its pan, only to break the handle upon trying. "Were you trying to be creative again?" Patricia only grumbled incoherently, arching a brow the second a small flame erupted from the toaster. Barb unplugged the device, shaking her head disapprovingly. "What have I told you about that, Patricia? Rule number one of cooking: never get _too_ creative. Some things just aren't meant to mix."

"Pardon me for trying! A girl tries to make a spicy cake _once_ and she's marked for life!" Patricia snapped defensively, her voice cracking momentarily.

After surveying the damage for several moments, Barb gave the mare a bewildered expression. "Why were you even trying to cook? You know that's _my_ job. You and Dusk aren't allowed anywhere near the kitchen without me… especially after your biscuit incident."

Blinking with a wide gaze, Patricia glanced off to the side. "That was…"

 _Everypony sat in the living room, each staring at the tray on the table. In the basket were small biscuits, although their appearances were less than desirable. Instead of a golden brown coat, they were a pale shade of white. They resembled dough, yet they were done, judging from the small traces of steam that escaped from their surface. Applejack cringed, pushing the tray away. Rainbow Blitz cleared his throat and stepped away, muttering something along the lines of having lost his appetite. Bubble Berry and Butterscotch took a biscuit each, yet they shared a hesitant glance together._

 _Having enough, Elusive took one with authority. "The lot of you should be ashamed! I will accept this without hesitation!"_

 _Dusk arched a brow, alternating his gaze between the basket of biscuits and his friend. "Are you sure about this, Elusive?"_

 _"Nonsense! In fact, you should be more grateful to have the luxury of a mare's home-cooked meal. Did you know that a true mare puts her heart behind every meal? It shows affection, and I will not tarnish those feelings!" Elusive declared dramatically in falsetto._

 _Blitz picked up a biscuit. "I dunno, man. Can this really be considered a 'luxury'?"_

 _Elusive narrowed his eyes at the pegasus. "Don't say that, you insensitive brute! You'll hurt the poor dear's feelings. Clearly, she struggled to make them. Besides, I'm sure they are better than they look."_

 _Meanwhile, Patricia paced back and forth through the kitchen. A smile graced her features. "That wasn't so bad. I think I did okay this time," she muttered, pausing once Barb hesitantly entered the kitchen a few minutes afterward. Her expression brightened. "How were the biscuits?"_

 _Before the dragon could reply, Applejack burst excitedly into the room. "Ya'll gotta see this!"_

 _Blitz's guffaws echoed throughout the room. "Whoa! He broke a tooth?!"_

 _Bubble Berry tilted his head to the side, staring at the hole in the ground. "It went straight through the floor after Elusive dropped it!"_

 _Dusk alternated his gaze between the hole and his clipboard as he frantically took notes. "Such amazing density! These might actually be stronger than diamonds!"_

 _Elusive cried, holding a hoof over his mouth. "My precious tooth! Oh, my beautiful smile will never be the same again!"_

 _Everypony in the room hushed to an awkward silence once their gazes found Patricia standing at the door. Butterscotch carefully approached the mare. "Um… Patricia? What did you put into the biscuits?"_

Patricia scoffed and removed her apron, storming across the room to thrust it at Barb. "I just wanted to do something nice for Dusk, but I can't even do _that_ right. You go ahead and cook." The mare quickly made her way outside, slamming the door with enough force to send small tremors through the Treebrary. Fortunately, their home had been reinforced to withstand Patricia's spider strength. Exhaling, she stole a glance at a stallion that stood nearby. The mare let out a deep sigh and held a hoof over her forehead upon recognizing the visitor. "Great. How much did you hear?"

"I've heard enough," he said, holding a sympathetic smile. The alicorn stood over the mare, his coat reminiscent to that of the night sky. "I could undo the damage if that's alright with you?"

Patricia mumbled under her breath for a duration before her eyes softened. "Please."

Artemis made his way to the open window and peeked his head inside. He immediately found the source over the stove, surveying the damaged pots before channeling the magic in his horn. Barb paused, glancing at the alicorn as energy enveloped everything in the kitchen with the exception of herself. All particles of stray food disintegrated, fading from existence. Before long, the magical energies dissipated, and the kitchen held a glint not there previously. Barb smiled appreciatively and waved to Artemis before he ducked back outside.

Shrugging, Patricia waved a hoof dismissively once the alicorn neared. "Not impressed. I could totally make it look like that, too."

Artemis smirked. "Indeed." His expression grew stern quickly. "I wish we could exchange pleasantries further, Patricia, but we have an urgent manner to attend to. It's in the south, nearing the outskirts of Saddle Arabia. It will reach the city within an hour unless we can intercept it."

"Again?" Patricia exhaled, merely rolling her eyes at the moon prince's news. Walking back into the Treebrary rather moodily, she retrieved her heroic attire from the nearest coat rack and slid the tights over her slender figure with swaying motions. Patricia pulled the mask over her head, giving Artemis a nod once her entire costume was on properly. "I _so_ needed this. I've been in a bad mood all morning. Let's go."

Discord leaned further back into the recliner, propping its legs up after Artemis and Patricia disappeared in a flash of light. "She's certainly touchy. I _am_ seeing similarities, but what of other differences between herself and Peter?" Holding a talon out until a book materialized out of nothing, the draconequus flipped its pages before stopping at a particular passage. "I have a little time. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about Patricia. Surely, Eris won't mind if I take a peek into her diary." His eyes read through the walls of text. "Socially awkward girl in high school? Check. Bitten by a radioactive spider at a science expo? Double check. Learned that with great power comes whatever after her Aunt Brenda was gunned down by a mugger she failed to stop? Triple check."

Discord let out a low yawn. "How boring. I know all of that already. How did she find her way to Equestria?" He flipped through several pages and stopped once a passage of interest came into view. "Ah. When Eris was first freed from her spell, she had hidden the Elements of Harmony and separated the wielders. Uncertain that he could defeat Eris on his own, Dusk searched for a summoning spell. Perhaps with the aid of a great hero, he could win. It was then that he brought Spider-Woman to Equestria." Discord arched a brow, stealing a glance at the watch over his paw. "That's quite a contrast. That means Patricia has been a citizen of Equestria for a year longer than Peter. It also seems that she never went back to Earth. That certainly explains why she can still use her magic."

Once Artemis and Patricia materialized on the sandy terrain on the outskirts of Saddle Arabia, Discord placed the book down and retrieved his glass of juice. "I'll read more about Miss Patricia later. On with the show!"

Patricia took in a deep breath before exhaling. The sun's rays shone brighter than usual, prompting the mare to shield her forehead with a hoof. The sand's hot surface beneath her hooves burned, adding to the sweltering heat. Artemis analyzed his surroundings for a few moments, settling his cool gaze on the horizon.

"It should arrive momentarily. I suggest we wait here in the meantime," he calmly suggested, gazing at the mare from the corner of his eye.

Keeping her back turned to the stallion, Patricia checked her web-shooters. "You should have picked a place with more shade. An oasis would've been nice, but it's too late now. I'm light tan now, but I know I'll be cooked to a golden brown by the end of the day. Something _told_ me to bring my sun lotion. What's a girl to do?"

Artemis cleared his throat, causing the mare to cease her brief monologue. "I know you're upset about what happened with breakfast. You shouldn't let it bother you."

Patricia's ears perked at the stallion's words before drooping shamefully. She brushed her hooves together, unable to free her gaze from the ground. "It's not _that_ what bothers me. I've never been able to cook. It makes me wish I paid more attention to Aunt Brenda when she was still alive." The mare let out a somber sigh. "It's just the story of my life. Dusk does so much for me, but the second I try to do something nice for him, it blows up in my face. Sometimes, I wonder what he even sees in me."

Artemis closed the distance between himself and Patricia, gently placing a hoof over her shoulder. "As unrefined as you are, it's easy to see how emotionally invested you get when your mind is set on a task. Dusk knows how hard you try. It's the thought that counts. I earnestly believe that that is one of the reasons why he asked to marry you. It's what makes you special, Patricia. You always give your all for the sake of others, especially those that you love. What more could Dusk ask for?"

Patricia paused to clear her throat before raising the lower half of her mask. "You're sweet, Artemis," she lightly declared with a smile. As the alicorn mirrored her action, small tremors rushed through the ground, increasing in magnitude with each step that neared. Artemis glanced at the horizon while Patricia slid her mask back over her mouth. "Some ponies just have rotten timing." Trails of fire rushed out, speeding past the mare before embers began to scatter across the vicinity. Patricia took in deep breaths, wiping a hoof over her sweaty forehead. "Now, I _really_ wish I had my sun lotion."

The surrounding temperature continued to escalate as a figure approached the pair. Its thick fur was as yellow as the sun, yet its feet, hands, and face were a dark shade of orange, as if the blood flow in the exposed regions was made of fire itself. Hot breaths escaped from its mouth, a pair of large fangs growing from the lower half of its jaw. The yeti stopped in its tracks upon spotting Patricia. A low growl escaped from its mouth before the beast slammed its fists into the ground repeatedly, sending quakes rushing through the earth.

Artemis narrowed his gaze at the yeti. "Infurnus of the South."

Standing upright on her hind legs, Spider-Mare lowered into a squatting position. "You _never_ learn. Sorry, pal. The world doesn't need a sweaty flame-blower like you. The world's hot enough with me in it. Walk away and cool off for a bit." Infurnus snarled at the sight of the familiar foe and clenched its fists, prompting a wall of flames to rise around the vicinity. The fire circled around, surrounding everypony, including its summoner. Patricia shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, I should've seen this coming. Are you going to say 'burn to oblivion' next? How about 'feel the heat' or—" She swayed to the side, dodging a ball of fire. "Why, yes. I _am_ too _hot_ to handle."

"Focus, Patricia!" Artemis yelled, deflecting a fireball with his magic once it neared. The alicorn retaliated by launching a beam of his own, blasting the yeti in the middle of its chest. Infurnus was knocked back several meters, but his momentum ceased as he dug one of his claws into the earth. Artemis held his ground. "Take him down quickly!"

Patricia grinned, watching the alicorn before he disappeared in a flash of light. "I wonder what's got him all _fired_ up?"

Spider-Mare ducked underneath a flaming orb, managing to flip gracefully over a second. Infurnus released a third from its mouth once the mare landed on her hooves. The flame grew in size as it neared its target, matching that of a small house. Leaping to the side at the last moment, Patricia spun out of harm's way and skidded across the sand in an upright position.

"Hot tamale!" Spider-Mare quipped, lowering into a defensive stance as the flames surrounding the yeti increased in height and temperature. Patricia staggered, taking in labored breaths before wheezing. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Beams of energy dropped from above, raining down onto Infurnus. The yeti lost its footing while the energy attack assaulted its back, and the surrounding walls of flames lowered slightly. Artemis materialized by Patricia's side, sharing a glance with the mare before she shook the cobwebs from her cranium. "Here I thought _you_ had a hot temper, Arty."

Artemis scoffed. "This beast's flames pale in comparison to that of my brother's, but they are dangerous nonetheless. Do you have any suggestions?"

Patricia nodded. "I've got one. Follow my lead."

Spider-Mare galloped forward at full speed, and Artemis took flight, following the mare while matching her pace. Infurnus punched the ground before hopping back to its feet and unleashing a shockwave at the alicorn. Artemis stopped, generating a magical shield around his body. The force of the blow knocked him back and sent his frame pinwheeling before he managed to force himself to a halt while airborne. Infurnus turned its gaze to the pony galloping towards it, driving its glowing fist into the ground with enough force to break the earth.

A fissure split open, with flames erupting from the cracks. Patricia skidded to a near halt, hopping in response to each wall of fire that she neared, but her momentum never ceased, matching a blue-and-crimson blur. Mere hoof-lengths apart, Infurnus took a wild swing at the mare. Patricia slid underneath the yeti's claws before throwing a kick into the back of its legs, causing the beast to fall flat on its back.

Spider-Mare quickly rolled across the ground and flipped to a standing position, wincing as embers tore through the leg of her costume and ate away at her flesh. Placing a hoof over her leg, she shook her head. "Artemis! Now!"

That very moment, Artemis materialized directly above Infurnus. A magical shield formed around the yeti, acting as a bubble. In response, Patricia's horn glowed, and her own energies intertwined with that of the alicorn's, adding to the defense. Infurnus stood, punching wildly at the barrier that encased it, but the energy merely vibrated, holding firm. Growling viciously, the yeti stared intently at Spider-Mare while its flames grew inside of the shield.

Patricia huffed, straining. "Go right ahead! Give it your best shot!"

Infurnus raised its hands, unleashing waves of fire within the shield. However, the yeti fell to its knees after a few seconds. The flames on its body slowly dissolved, prompting the fires surrounding Patricia and Artemis to do the same. Infurnus watched the pair with an exhausted gaze. Its breathing matched the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface. It soon collapsed into an unconscious slump, and the shield dissipated, dropping the yeti.

"Fire needs oxygen to burn, and you just used up all of yours," Patricia declared, walking over to Infurnus before holding her hoof under its jawline. She let out a sigh of relief upon finding a pulse. "What a hassle."

Artemis made his way to the mare's side, smiling. "Excellent strategy, Patricia. I shall return Infurnus back to its cave before it wakes. I shall also make certain to seal the entrance with a stronger spell. I only hope it can hold Infurnus in place longer this time."

Patricia arched a brow. "Remind me. Why we can't just use the Elements of Harmony to turn him into stone or something?"

"The Elements only work on those with wicked or chaotic intentions. Infurnus, as you know, is just a beast trying to survive. So, by the laws of nature, it isn't necessarily doing anything wrong," Artemis coolly replied.

Patricia's eyes softened as she gazed at Infurnus. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just feel a little sorry for the poor guy. He's either the last or only one of his kind from what our research can tell. So... he'll never find a mate. His only purpose in life now is to simply eat and survive. If you ask me, that sounds... rather lonely."

Artemis nodded. "Indeed. However, he cannot be reasoned with to live with ponies in harmony. We have tried that several times over the eons. I'm afraid this is _all_ we can do about him."

Letting out a deep sigh, Patricia was silent for a duration before managing a smile. "Yeah. We'll just have to keep putting old hothead in time-out until he gets the picture."

Artemis stole a glance at her leg, specifically the singed fur and pink flesh. "I will take care of Infurnus. You should return home and heal. I'm certain that Dusk Shine is worried about you."

Meanwhile, after both ponies vanished from sight, Discord clapped lightly. "That was fairly entertaining. So, Infurnus is this world's equivalent to Glacius. He seems much more stubborn. Glacius at least avoids areas where he was defeated." Stretching his limbs overhead, the draconequus chuckled before returning to his imprisoned physical state. "This vacation is already proving to be quite promising. I wonder what further chaos awaits?"

Several minutes had passed before Patricia gingerly entered the Treebrary. She tossed her costume across the room, dumping it in the basket. The mare cringed upon laying sight on the stairs to the bedroom. The stinging pain coursing through her leg only further demotivated Patricia. She collapsed on the sofa instead, the nearest place of comfort, and rolled onto her back.

Patricia closed her eyes, ready to drift into slumber, but her ears perked the second that the alarm clock upstairs chimed. Dusk hopped from the bedroom with a bounce in his step, and Patricia only groaned, grabbing the nearest pillow before attempting to smother herself. It was eight in the morning, signaling the start of their day, but her day had already been under way for three hours. All she had to show for it was charred breakfast and second-degree burns.

"Why do I even try?" Patricia muffled, exhaling once the pillow levitated away from her face.

Dusk placed the pillow down with his magic, giving the mare a smile as he closed the distance between himself and her. "Rise and shine! Don't think you can sleep in today, Patricia. We have to—" The stallion trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight of the mare's leg. "How did _that_ happen?!"

Poking her lips out, Patricia glanced off to the side. "It's no big deal. I just had to deal with Infurnus again— Ow!" It was swift, even for one with a sixth sense for danger as Dusk flicked his hoof against Patricia's horn. The mare whined, rubbing the sting out of the appendage. Dusk stared intently at the mare with a stern, violet gaze, but he eventually let out a frustrated sigh before retrieving a small medical box from underneath the couch. As Dusk rummaged through the supplies, Patricia forced a laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, we took care of old hot stuff in record time."

Dusk offered no immediate response. Instead, he placed the medical cream on the exposed pink flesh before spreading it with his magic. Patricia cursed under her breath, wincing. Finally, Dusk sighed. "You still snuck off without telling me. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry. You know how badly you got hurt the last time you fought Infurnus. If Prince Artemis wasn't there…"

"I'd be a pot roast. I know," she replied, her eyes softening as Dusk gently wrapped bandages around her leg. "Arty was there with me today. See? There was nothing to worry about." Once the task had been completed, Patricia brushed a hoof over her bandaged limb. Dusk gave the mare an earnest smile, earning a flushed expression for his action. Patricia stammered about, glancing off to the side. "Oh, Dusk. I, uh, meant to…"

Dusk raised a hoof and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Barb already told me what happened. I can just order a pizza. My treat."

Patricia chuckled as she gave the stallion a sweet smile. "Pizza for breakfast? What's this world coming to?"

Dusk lowered his head, planting a soft kiss at the center of the mare's forehead. "At least you tried, honey."

Smiling contently, Patricia snuggled into Dusk's chest and rubbed the side of her head against his affectionately. They remained as such for a few seconds, reveling in each other's warmth. Patricia's cheeks flushed as a thought came into mind. "Dusk?"

The stallion smiled. "Extra pineapple toppings on your pizza?"

Patricia leaned further into his chest. "You know me too well."


	2. Girls' Day Out

_**Chapter Two "Girls' Day Out"**_

Discord floated aimlessly amidst the terrain of the astral plane, humming a light tune. "I must admit that this vacation has done wonders for me thus far. Patricia's bout with Infurnus was quite entertaining, and I've had my fill for the past few days." The draconequus retrieved his female counterpart's diary from the side pocket of his recliner. "While I _am_ a fan of robust chaos, I certainly revel in the casual variety as well. Eris's experiences are surely fun to read about, but I'd prefer present work from my beautiful alternate catalyst."

Suddenly, a small light chimed over Discord's head. His eyes widened as he glanced off to the side. "Oh! She's on the move!" He clapped his paw and talon together three times before vanishing from sight. That same moment, Discord materialized just outside of the Treebrary, albeit while still within the realm of the astral plane. Falling back into his recliner before a bag of popcorn took form over his lap, the draconequus chuckled lightly. "On with the show, my lovely!"

Within the walls of the Treebrary, Patricia stared intently at her own reflection in the mirror. Dusk paid the mare no mind, choosing to focus on the checklist with Barb instead. The mare exhaled, using her telekinesis to guide a brush over her body once again. Although her wounds had long healed from the battle with Infurnus, the same could not be said about her fur. Certain sections of her body were in patches, specifically fur that had not fully grown back yet. Try as she might, Patricia could not brush her fur over any of the exposed spots, and her frustration grew with each failed attempt, evident by her growls.

"Staring at those patches won't make your fur grow back any faster," Dusk nonchalantly declared, never freeing his gaze from the scroll in Barb's grasp. Patricia only released an exasperated groan in response and brushed even harder. Dusk finally stepped away, joining the mare's side. They stared at their reflections, one with mild confusion and the other with embarrassment. The stallion wrapped a hoof around his wife's shoulder. "You're thinking about this too much. It's not nearly as bad as you believe."

Patricia's eyes softened as she held out a hoof, eyeing the patches scattered across the limb. "Dusk. _Look_ at me. I'm a total wreck right now."

Dusk smiled gently before planting a soft kiss on Patricia's cheek. "I _am_ looking, and what I see is the most beautiful mare in the world. Your hoof's just missing a little fur. Everypony knows you have a dangerous job, and occupational hazards are a part of it." The stallion shared a glance with the mare. "I sometimes forget how self-conscious you are. It's really cute."

Patricia finally managed a smile before playfully punching the stallion's shoulder. "I'm a girl. Being self-conscious comes with the territory." Glancing at the patches in her fur one last time, the mare slid a black sock over her hoof and retrieved a saddle bag before putting it over her back. She approached Dusk, pausing once they were only hoof-lengths apart. "Fine. I guess I should keep to my schedule. You know how she gets if I'm late or a no-show. Will you two be fine without me today?"

Nodding, Dusk briefly turned his gaze to the side. "We'll make it. Prince Solaris wanted me to look into something important."

Barb gave Patricia a pleading expression. "Take me with you."

Dusk arched a brow, earning a defeated sigh from the dragon. That same moment, the stallion's eyes widened as if a thought had occurred to him. "That reminds me. It's your turn to shop for groceries. Try to remember that while you're out."

Patricia snorted, waving a hoof dismissively. "No problem."

Dusk blankly stared at the mare for several moments. "It _will_ be a problem if you forget again. The refrigerator's nearly empty because of your consistent procrastination."

"I was just waiting until I was in the right mood— Ow!" Patricia muttered offhandedly before Dusk flicked his hoof against the mare's horn. Exhaling, she rubbed the sting out of her appendage and groaned. "Fine, _Dad_. I won't forget this time." Her demeanor shifted instantaneously. She swiftly kissed the stallion's cheek before rushing out of the room. "Love you!"

Once the mare was out of the Treebrary, Barb tilted her head to the side at Dusk. "What _did_ Prince Solaris want you to do?"

Dusk was slow to respond as he arched a brow in thought. "He wants me to keep researching that ancient spell from Starswirl the Braided. I don't know what Prince Solaris wants me to find, but I'll keep trying." Clearing his throat, the stallion walked out of the bedroom and into the library, prompting the dragon to follow closely behind. Dusk's eyes softened. "Barb, you should go with Patricia. If you hurry, you can catch up with her."

Barb practically beamed, smiling widely as a glint sparkled in her slitted, emerald eyes. "Really?! Thanks, Dusk!" She paced in place, alternating her gaze between the bookshelves around her and the stallion. "Are you sure?"

Dusk nodded. "This is something Prince Solaris wants me to do on my own. Just make sure _somepony_ remembers the groceries." Giggling, the dragon shared a light embrace with the stallion before running out of the room with a bounce in her step. Dusk found a seat and used his magic to levitate a book from the nearest shelf, placing it down underneath his eyes. As he flipped through its pages, a low sigh escaped from his mouth. "What am I supposed to be looking for, Prince Solaris? I wish I knew."

 **-u-**

Within the luxurious city of Canterlot, a snow-white mare sat outside of a coffee shop, her bright blue eyes matching her mane and tail. Nearby spectators, specifically the males, watched the unicorn with awe. A celebrity of her status was a sight to behold, yet this was a weekly occurrence. She stood from her seat momentarily upon spotting Patricia, smiling. The outside stares only intensified. These were two of the most iconic mares in all of Equestria, yet they were oblivious, paying no mind to the outside world.

"Hey, girlfriend! What took you so long?" the snow-white mare questioned, her expression brightening as she noticed the small dragon by the mare's side. "Oh! You brought Barb! How'd you convince my little brother to let _her_ go for the evening?"

Patricia smugly grinned. "Dusk is _easy_ when it comes to me."

Barb pulled up a seat and waved her claw dismissively. "He let me go on his own. Dusk wanted the library to himself."

The snow-white mare rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That sounds like my brother, focusing on his studies. I guess you two were just distractions."

Patricia took the available seat at the table before frowning. "Is _that_ what you call it, Gleaming? I thought it was translated as 'fun'." After everypony shared a moment of laughter, Patricia placed a hoof over Gleaming Shield's shoulder. "Miss me?"

Gleaming returned her smile with earnest. "Sort of. I ordered our usual." She paused, directing her gaze at the small dish at the center of the table. A chocolate cake stood, its walls moist with icing. Gleaming glanced away as her cheeks flushed to a shade of pink. "It's a good thing you brought Barb. You two should eat this. I have to stay on my diet."

Barb reached out without hesitating, slicing into the treat with a fork before taking a bite. She hummed a light tune as the chocolate melted inside of her mouth. Sighing, Barb gave Gleaming a befuddled gaze. "Why are _you_ on a diet? You look great!"

Patricia clapped her hooves together. "Thank you. I've been saying the same thing, but Gleaming never listens to me."

"I can't listen to you when it comes to this," Gleaming declared, arching a brow at Patricia. "You can eat three meals in one sitting and not gain a pound, but the second I eat a small snack, junk gets added to my trunk."

Patricia smiled. "It's not my fault that I have a high metabolism. Besides, you have a very nice butt. I bet Bolero likes it when you back it up."

Exhaling, Gleaming blankly stared to the side. "Shut up, Patricia." After Barb and Patricia finished the treat, everypony stood from their seats. Gleaming was the first to walk off with the others following. "Let's go to the mall. There's a new department store we need to check out. We can shoptalk later."

As the girls ventured off towards the shopping mall, Discord watched with a bewildered gaze. "It seems Patricia has a very open friendship with Gleaming Shield in contrast to Peter's… lukewarm relationship with Shining Armor. I wonder how that came to be?" Flipping through Eris's diary, Discord paused upon spotting a particular passage. "Ah, I see. Patricia was instrumental during the Canterlot Wedding. She discovered that Carapace was impersonating Bolero and defeated the changeling king after Solaris was bested. Appreciative for saving her special day, Gleaming thanked Patricia personally, and the two became best friends ever since."

Discord blinked, snorting involuntarily. "That's _quite_ the contrast. Shining Armor seems resistant when it comes to accepting Peter to this day. He _is_ a touch overprotective of his little Twily. It doesn't help that their personalities _do_ clash as well. With his military mindset, I doubt Shining could come to terms with Peter's unorthodox light-hearted demeanor so easily. How do _these_ two make it work?" The draconequus scrolled through the diary's pages before pausing. "Stallions outnumber mares five to one in this Equestria. That would certainly do it. Gleaming even pushed Dusk to ask Patricia out."

Chuckling, Discord shook his head. "It's amazing how a couple of things could alter everything so much. By all means, mares outnumber stallions in the exact same manner in my Equestria, but I suppose in this case, testosterone doesn't mesh together as well as estrogen."

After a short time, the trio reached their destination: the cosmetics department. Barb and Gleaming couldn't contain their smiles, but Patricia seemed disinterested, staring at the store with bemusement. "Seriously?"

As she turned sharply on her hoof, Gleaming used her magic to drag Patricia back to her side before she could hope to escape. "Seriously. We're here for _you_." With her hoof wrapped around the smaller mare's neck, she pulled Patricia to the nearest counter. "I know that you and my brother are happily married, but if you want to keep things fresh, try something different every now and then."

Patricia gulped, alternating her gaze between the assortments of eyeliner, lipstick, and makeup gathered before her. "You know how I feel about makeup, Gleam. Everypony already says I'm a clown. I'll actually look the part with that stuff on." The mare waved her hoof dismissively. "Besides, Dusk says I look beautiful without it."

Barb giggled. "He's right, but Dusk is really simple when it comes to that sort of thing."

Gleaming nodded, nudging the mare. "Exactly. It's not that difficult to impress my brother." She paused, holding a sympathetic smile. "I'm not talking about anything heavy. We'll just add a couple of small things so that he'll notice. What've you got to lose? At the very least, this will go better than your breakfast incident."

Patricia was silent for a few moments, pursing her lips together before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but I'll pick the colors— Huh?" The mare suddenly froze as her sixth sense for danger chimed mildly. She arched a brow at Gleaming and Barb. "Are you two going to hit me?"

Barb eyed Patricia with a widened gaze. "No…"

Gleaming scoffed. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"My spider sense is going off. That means some kind of danger is—" Patricia managed to state before something burst into the room before them. A trio of female diamond dogs roared upon entering, scaring a majority of everypony in the room. However, Patricia merely arched a brow in response before exhaling. "Oh. _That's_ why."

The first diamond dog jumped behind the counter, retrieving a bag of gems. She grinned triumphantly before snatching a bottle of perfume from the nearest cabinet. "This new store is great! Take everything!"

The second diamond dog held open a bag and stashed as much eyeliner and lipstick into it as possible. "This should last us a while! We'll be beautiful with this stuff!"

"We're _already_ beautiful!" the third diamond dog spat, holding two bags of diamonds over her shoulders. "We'll just be more perfect than we already are!"

Patricia stayed in her seat, exhaling as the diamond dogs tore the shop apart. "Son of a—"

Gleaming chuckled. "Oh, look. More shoptalk. I said we'd do that later."

Gritting her teeth, Patricia stood from her seat and snarled. "Of all the stores in the world, you decide to rob the one _I'm_ going to, _and_ you do it on my day off?!" The diamond dogs stopped in their tracks once Patricia hopped onto the counter, holding a venomous glare as a vein twitched at the center of her forehead. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Patricia Parker, and I'll be _beating you senseless today_!"

Patricia hoisted one of the diamond dogs over her head before throwing it into the other two. The mare pounced on the trio of canines, disappearing into a dust cloud as they scuffled. Eventually, the cloud cleared away, and all of the diamond dogs were piled on top of each other, tied together with cords. Patricia brushed her hooves together and sighed, waving once the nearby spectators applauded her performance.

"All I ask for is just one uneventful day. Is that so much to ask? It's always something: dragons, yetis, diamond dogs, demigods, the Crusaders, heat cycles..." Patricia trailed off, shaking her head. "Too much information? Well, I'm sorry. I don't really care anymore. I'll be as thorough as I want. I mean, come on. My husband is all about the details. Why can't I be the same? Okay, sure. He has a habit of making a list for everything, from the laundry, to books, and even bedroom appliances. Oh, I did it again. Shall I go over the list? Well, it usually starts with—"

"Um…" one of the diamonds dogs stammered, causing the mare to stop her rambling. "Are you going to arrest us now or what?"

Patricia exhaled. "Shaddup. The cops'll be here soon." The mare walked away from the literal dogpile and approached her friends with an exasperated expression. "Okay. _My_ day is ruined. Can I go home now?"

Gleaming only smiled, wrapping a hoof around Patricia's shoulder. "Not a chance. We still have to doll you up." Walking to the counter, the taller mare approached the nearest employee with her friend in tow. "I would like to try a few of your samples."

The pony eagerly retrieved some supplies and spread them across the counter. "Yes, Ma'am! I overheard your entire conversation. We'll happily give our services to Ms. Parker for free!"

Barb smirked. "It looks like you don't have a choice now, Patricia."

Shrugging, Patricia let out a defeated sigh as the employee rummaged through the choices of makeup. She glanced off to the side momentarily. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

* * *

Several hours had passed, and night settled over the land. Dusk pulled himself from the library, his gaze unable to rise from the ground. Large bags were under his eyes, and the stallion could only release a low yawn from the confines of his mouth. Dusk's research had produced no results, much to his chagrin. Defeated, he managed to crawl into his bedroom, using his magic to close the door behind him. However, the stallion stopped in his tracks upon spotting somepony laying at the center of his bed.

Patricia smiled, wearing her Spider-Mare costume with the exception of its mask. Her mane was combed to perfection, with some of the ends curling slightly, and a pink bow sat between her ear and horn, matching the shade of her cheeks and lipstick. Patricia blinked affectionately, showing the blue eyeliner that highlighted her face somewhat. Even her eyelashes matched her beauty, curled and extended to fit. Dusk stared at the mare with his mouth agape, unable to hide his own flushed features. Patricia managed a smile. It seemed Gleaming was right once again.

"You like?" Patricia softly asked, shaking her plot eagerly.

Dusk forced the lump in his throat down with a swallow, nodding. "Y-yeah. You look beautiful." In a swift act of motion, Patricia pulled the stallion onto the bed, using his own leverage against him. He was now on his back, and she was straddling him. Patricia stared down at him seductively. With her strength, there was almost nothing Dusk could've done, and he loved every second of it. "What b-brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to surprise you," she whispered, her mouth tracing intricate lines across the stallion's mouth, neck, and jaw before driving her tongue into his mouth. Dusk responded in the only manner he could. They were creating a new heat never achieved in their marriage, and Dusk's hooves clutched at her body. He had never wanted her more. Patricia smiled triumphantly, taking in shuddered breaths. She had to thank Gleaming later for this. "All work and no play makes Dusky a dull boy. Let's fix that."

Dusk stared up at his wife, frowning as he tried not to look too eager. "Did you remember the groceries?"

Patricia's eyes shot open as the realization struck with the matching force of a lightning bolt. Giggling sheepishly, she shook her head. "Would you believe me if I said something came up?" Dusk only looked on with exasperation, his brow twitching. Patricia smirked, brushing her soft body against his. "Oh, come on. Do you _really_ care about that right now?"

Dusk bit down his lip before glancing off to the side shamefully. "No…"

Patricia grinned before running her hooves all over the stallion's body. "Smart answer. I'll make it up to you… with interest."

 **-u-**

Elsewhere in a parallel dimension, Peter walked into his living room with a sleepy expression. Mornings were never his cup of tea, but for the sake of avoiding another rude awakening from his wife, a head start would do wonders. Peter stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his gaze to the side near the window. A female draconequus favoring Discord was wearing a rather revealing maid's uniform, bending over as she brushed the dust from the curtains. She caught sight of the stallion from the corner of her eye, blushing as her tail instinctively rose and revealed more of her bum.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been bored waiting for you," Eris whispered, staring intently at the stallion before smiling seductively. "Oh, wow. I must admit that you make quite the handsome one."

It took seconds for his brain to register what was transpiring, but Peter responded accordingly, shrieking, "Oh, _GOD_!"


	3. My Handsome Catalyst

_**Chapter Three "My Handsome Catalyst"**_

"No, no, no!" Twilight declared, racing back and forth across the living room.

Despite it only being seven o'clock in the morning, every member of the Parker/Sparkle family was awake due to the high-pitched shriek exuded from Peter upon discovering Eris in their living room. Mayday sat alongside her father with a juice packet in her hooves. She could only alternate her gaze between the draconequus and her mother while Peter cradled Ben, hoping the foal would eventually resume his slumber. Eris watched the group of ponies with awe before taking a seat in midair, all while ignoring the insistent rambling of Twilight Sparkle.

"Okay. Run it by me again," Peter murmured, staring blankly at Eris, "So, you're from a parallel dimension where everypony's genders are the exact opposite, and Discord voluntarily swapped places with you? What's the point of doing something like this?"

Eris smiled. "We were both in dire need of a change of scenery. I wanted to stretch my legs, and Discord wanted a vacation. It was a simple matter of reaching a compromise." The draconequus arched a brow at the stallion. "My presence doesn't seem to surprise you, outside of my intrusion."

Peter simply shrugged. "I've seen my fair share of alternate realities. There was the time I teamed up with three other versions of myself to repair the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Just a few years ago, I went to an apocalyptic version of Equestria. I… try to forget that ever happened." The stallion exhaled, rubbing the aches from his forehead before glancing off to the side. "I was more surprised by your choice of attire, honestly."

Eris vanished from sight, materializing inches behind Peter before playfully wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Yes. I can certainly tell that you liked it. Do you have a thing for maids? If I enjoy my time here, I promise to offer you a peek. Does that entice you?"

Before Peter could hope to respond, a magical beam sped in between the pair, forcing Eris to move away from the stallion. "No! It doesn't interest him at all!" Twilight growled, keeping her glare fixated on the draconequus. "He won't ask, but I will. How long are we going to have to put up with you before Discord comes back?"

Peter blinked. "This must be bad if you're asking for Discord to come back…"

Laughing, Eris appeared on the other side of the room with a small fan in her paw. "You have quite a temper. There's no need to be jealous." Twilight fired another beam, only for the draconequus to capture it in her talon before transforming the energy into a second fan. "Dusk Shine could use your fire. He's far too nice for his own good." Both fans levitated from her grasp before waving, giving Eris a soft breeze from two angles. "To answer your question, I'll be staying around for only two more weeks. I made a promise to return to my prison in due time. After all, some rules aren't meant to be broken."

Twilight exhaled, facehoofing. "Well, what do you want exactly?"

Eris appeared next to Peter, poking his cheek with her talon. "I merely want to observe my handsome little catalyst and see why Discord is so drawn to him. The pleasure is all mine, of course." She nonchalantly swayed her head to the side as Twilight fired another beam before laughing at the alicorn's expense. Eris sobered, brushing the wrinkles out of her maid outfit. "Oh. Try not to consider using the Elements of Harmony on me. I'm not certain how much that would upset the balance of the dimensional barrier. You wouldn't want anything like that to happen, would you?"

"That sounds highly illogical," Peter deadpanned.

Eris nodded, smiling. "I _am_ chaos incarnate, my lovely. Just think of me as your roommate for the next two weeks. You'll hardly know I'm here."

Twilight snarled under her breath as she gritted her teeth to the core. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! There's no way we'll—!"

Peter's hooves slipped over the alicorn's mouth from behind, cutting off his wife's sentence before he nervously gave Eris an affirming nod. "Two weeks, huh? Yeah. We can work that out." As Twilight's muffled screams rushed through his fur, the stallion held his posture. "Do you promise to stay in this house and _not_ go sight-seeing?"

"But of course," Eris replied, giving the pair a fanged smile before vanishing from sight.

Twilight growled, biting down on Peter's hoof after a few seconds had passed. The stallion instinctively relinquished his hold, taking a moment to blow on the stinging bite mark. Twilight leaned forward until her violet glare was barely an inch from Peter's widened gaze. A small vein pulsated at the center of the alicorn's forehead, twitching as her brow did the same. Peter chuckled nervously, knowing he was in hot water. To this day, this beautiful yet tiny pony was who the Amazing Spider-Man feared the most.

Twilight resisted the urge to strangle the stallion magically and physically, evident by her trembling hooves and glowing horn. "What are you thinking?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Peter waved his hooves defensively and chuckled nervously. "Hold on, honey. Hear me out. Aunt May is always saying to never poke a hornet's nest. There's no reason for us to overreact just yet. Eris hasn't really done anything wrong. She's not spreading chaos or whatever. She's just… watching us. Let's just try to keep it that way. All we have to do is tolerate her for a couple of weeks. Besides, it might just be better to agree than risk what would happen if we disagree."

Twilight was slow to respond, pursing her lips before hesitantly nodding. "I suppose we could keep a closer eye on her if she's in one area. The last thing we need is worldwide panic again. I mean, this technically _is_ Discord we are talking about here."

"Yeah. If Discord was actually hot— Ow!" Peter lightly declared before Twilight's hoof struck the back of his head. Shrugging, the stallion sighed. "It's the maid's outfit! Trixie's stupid fetish has rubbed off on me! I swear!" Twilight readied herself to strike again, but Peter raised his hooves defensively. "Besides, it can't be worse than the time when Trixie first moved in with us."

For the first time all morning, Twilight managed a smile. "I guess you're right. Trixie's much better nowadays, but she used to be unreasonably high-maintenance."

Mayday finished her juice packet, sighing before exiting the room. "It sounds like Dad's got _another_ fan. I'm going back to bed."

As Peter and Twilight attended to Ben, Eris watched the Parker/Sparkle family from the reaches of the astral plane with a furrowed brow before grinning. "They're as lively as Discord said. It's still a sight that these two already have a pair of children together. They _must_ be much older than Dusk and Patricia. Surely, that must be so since Dusk's counterpart is an alicorn." The draconequus waved her glowing talon, prompting a book to materialize into existence, and she flipped through its pages, her crimson eyes scrolling through the walls of text. "I really shouldn't pry, but Discord's diary would be a decent source of information."

Eris inhaled sharply as she read through a particular passage. "My word! They're the exact same age as Patricia and Dusk, but they've been married seven years longer. It says Twilight and Peter withstood unimaginable hardships in the year and a half they were dating." She went in further, noting the experiences Peter had endured upon setting hoof in Equestria. Eris paused as her mouth fell agape. "A prince and princess?! Knight of Equestria? The greatest hero in _history_?" She stared intently at the stallion with a widened gaze. "Peter's certainly more accomplished than Patricia, yet he's just as unassuming as her. Oh, Discord. I must admit that I'm a touch envious."

The draconequus scrolled further. "I wonder. What kind of entertainment has my counterpart provided during his freedom? Should I be so lucky to break free, I may need fresh ideas." As Eris continued to read through Discord's diary, her complexion paled. Slack-jawed, she held a bewildered expression before succumbing to depression, evident by the raincloud literally hovering over her head. "By the stars. What am _I_ doing? I've done absolutely nothing in comparison!" Closing the diary, Eris frowned and folded her arms. "Once this vacation is over, I'll _so_ have to make up for lost time."

 **-u-**

The next day, Peter sat in the midst of the library at the table. The cellar was under temporary quarantine because of a spill, and the stallion was forced to continue his work inside of the Treebrary, after begging for Twilight's permission for what felt like hours. Small beads of sweat formed over his forehead as he connected the circuitry under the glider's hatch. Mayday entered the room, her eyes widening upon catching sight of her father and his invention.

Hoof-lengths apart, Mayday leaned over Peter's shoulder. "What are you up to, Daddy?"

Peter managed a smile, despite keeping his eyes centered on the glider's inner mechanism. "I'm making modifications to the Spider Glider. There were still a few bugs in the system, but I managed to get most of it fixed."

The filly held a blank expression. "You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel for names for your inventions, Daddy. Spider Glider? Spider-Mobile? Spider Armor? Are you going to add Spider-Briefs to your arsenal?" Mayday giggled, playfully poking her father's shoulder as her lips curled into a bright smile.

Peter smirked. "Witty repertoire? Check. You really are my daughter."

Mayday tilted her head to the side as she analyzed the design. "It looks like the magnetic stabilizers were interfering with the flight control's signal."

Peter connected a pair of wires, prompting the machine to stir before settling back down. "That's exactly what it was. All I had to do was swap the equilibrium balancers with the remote panel I just installed."

Staring in awe, the filly reached out to touch the glider. "That's so cool! Maybe we should install raptor boosters and break the sound barrier! Boom! Oh! Better! How about—?"

Peter slapped Mayday's hoof lightly, earning a sharp 'Ow!' in response. "Don't touch. These are very sensitive. I'm already lucky enough that your mother was willing to let me work on this in the house."

Mayday huffed. "I know, I know. It's just so neat to finally see this all coming together! How long has it been since you started it? That thing's been down there for as long as I can remember."

"I started on it before you were even born. It was starting to collect dust, but it's really picked up since you started helping out a few months ago."

The filly chuckled. "I just want to see it in action! Baddies won't stand a chance when Spider-Mane learns to fly!" She knelt down to get a better view of her father's finished work, arching a brow at a particular sight. "What's that?"

The stallion smiled confidently. "Thanks to the remote panel, I managed to install a tracking feature into the flight navigational system. With a press of the button, the Spider Glider will be able to hone in on my location from within a three-mile radius. If the feature works, I'll see if I can expand the range." He shared a brief glance with Mayday, poking her wings with a hoof. "I still wish I could fly like you, your mother, and Aunt May. That'd make things so much easier."

Mayday rolled her eyes, snorting. "I _suck_ at flying, Daddy." She arched a brow at a small device on the end of the table. There were several buttons on the remote as well as an antenna protruding from its top. Taking it into her hooves, Mayday held it out. "Is this the remote?"

Peter nodded, turning back to slowly close the glider's hatch. "Yeah. That's it, but it hasn't been properly calibrated yet. So please don't-" The stallion yelped as the glider hummed to life and its engine revved. He sharply turned his head to the source. "May!"

Mayday stammered, staring at her father nervously. "Oops! Uh, you were going to tell me to _not_ press this, right?"

That same moment, the glider took flight, circling across the living room several times before bursting through the door. Spike screamed as the flying machine neared him, forcing the baby dragon to jump out of harm's way at the last second. Peter ran out of the living room, his mouth falling agape at the path of destruction the glider left in its wake from toppled bookshelves to flipped furniture. Oblivious, Twilight sat in a chair and read a book while using her magic to rock Ben's cradle, unaware of the glider quickly approaching her from behind.

Peter dashed across the room in a blur, hurdling over all forms of debris with Olympian perfection before scooping his wife and son into his hooves. He managed to leap away at the last second as the glider burst through Twilight's chair and crashed into the nearest wall, embedding itself deep into the wood while the engine cooled. Ben cooed playfully, squealing as Peter let out a relieved sigh. Mayday trotted into the room, smiling nervously while her father bore a glare. Twilight was the first to make her way back to a standing position before towering over a prone Peter, who looked up at the mare helplessly.

Unsettlingly enough, Twilight's expression was calm. "Peter. Your glider is a technical marvel. It's just a small representation of your enhanced mechanical skill and genius." Her voice was light, holding no malignity whatsoever.

Peter had quietly hoped for open fury instead of this. This was no joking matter, and he would not invoke the beast that was his wife's rage. "...and?" he nervously trailed off, expecting the worst.

Twilight folded her hooves and frowned, giving Peter a stern gaze. "...and I never want to see it inside of our home again."

Peter weakly nodded. "Y-yes, honey."

Her point made, Twilight took Ben away from Peter, resuming to rock the baby in her hooves as if nothing had transpired before walking upstairs to the bedroom. "Make sure you clean everything up."

After the door was closed, Mayday giggled sheepishly. "Oops." Peter stared blankly at the filly for several moments before flicking his hoof against the back of her head. "Ow!"

Eris watched with a grin. "It's easy to see who wears the pants in this family. I suppose the boring, straight one is the logical choice in that regard. Twilight certainly does a decent job of keeping Peter in check. Chaos would run rampant in his life if not for her. I must thank her for that. Controlled chaos is so much more satisfying." The draconequus brushed a talon through her hair as she glanced at Mayday. "Like father, like daughter as some say. Mayday's luck is just as terrible as Peter's. I can only ponder what she'll grow up to be like. Discord must have taken a note about this already."

* * *

It was another quiet day, giving Twilight ample time to resume her studies. Aunt May kept Ben occupied while Mayday and Spike played. This left the alicorn with a rare chance to read in peace. Being a wife and mother of two were full-time jobs on their own. Alongside her princess duties and superheroine tasks, to say Twilight barely had a moment's peace was an understatement. Secured, the alicorn let out a content sigh before flipping to the next page in her book, but all peace would be obliterated that same second as Peter flipped from the ceiling, landing a few hoof-lengths from the mare. Twilight yelped and jumped, hitting the back of her head against the wall.

Alas, there was one that constantly ruined her plans, and it was her husband of all ponies.

"Hi, honey," Peter cheerfully greeted, oblivious to the mare's incoherent grumbling.

Twilight cursed under her breath as she rubbed down the knot on her head. "What do you want, Peter?" In spite of her harsh tone, the stallion only grinned. Twilight grimaced. That wasn't a good sign. A late realization came into mind. "How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"Science fiction!" Peter boasted, earning an exasperated stare from the alicorn. The stallion scratched the back of his head after an awkward silence filled the room. "You left the window open. I came in here because I was bored. We should do something!"

Twilight exhaled. "Why is it that whenever I want to study, you want to play? Find Rainbow Dash or Applejack." The alicorn raised the book over her face, hiding from Peter's piercing gaze. "I'm reading today, and that's that."

"Oh, come on. Skittles and Applebutt aren't nearly as much fun as you," Peter replied matter-of-factly before poking Twilight's shoulder with his hoof. She didn't respond, never removing her gaze from the book. The stallion poked and prodded the alicorn, practically begging for a response, but none ever came, with Twilight maintaining her silence. Peter frowned, recognizing his wife's stubborn streak before storming off with a pout. "Fine! I see how it is!"

Twilight arched a brow. While she could not help but smile at her supposed victory, her heart skipped a beat with trepidation. It wasn't like Peter to give up so easily. Her heart knew not to relax and expect the worst, yet she listened to her mind, believing that paranoia was clouding her judgement. Shrugging, Twilight sighed and resumed her reading without a second thought. However, somepony burst into the room after a few minutes had passed. Twilight was ready this time, shifting her gaze to the side to acknowledge the new intruder.

"Darling! Peter said you were looking for me," Rarity declared, lifting Twilight from her seat. Before the alicorn could respond, the fashionista extended a piece of cloth measuring tape against her body. "He said you were going on a date soon. I can't let you go without making you a proper dress! I just need your updated measurements. I remember you telling me how challenging it was for you to lose your baby weight twice." After a brief exam, Rarity had acquired the correct measurements and took her leave. "I'll be back in the morning, dear!"

Twilight blinked, wondering what had just transpired. She didn't bother settling back into her seat. Peter's quick surrender suddenly made sense. The best alternative was for the alicorn to find a new place to saunter off to, a locale nopony would suspect. Surely, that wouldn't be so hard. Twilight couldn't be more wrong, of course.

Pinkie Pie giggled, holding out a box of party goods. "Hey, Twilight! Peter sent me to find you! I know Mayday's birthday is just a couple of weeks away, but we should talk about the preparations! What should I bring? What's Mayday's favorite flavor of cake?" She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Are you okay? You look angry."

Trixie smugly grinned. "I came as soon as I could. Peter told me how much you've missed me. I'm not entirely surprised. I would miss my company as well if I were in your shoes." The unicorn arched a brow and scrunched her nose. "My word. You look like death."

Fluttershy hesitantly approached Twilight. "Um… I'm sorry for interrupting, Twilight, but Peter told me you needed to know when Ursa would wake from her hibernation again? I thought you would've known by now, but it's okay. I tend to forget things, too." The pegasus watched Twilight with her mouth agape, as a dark aura emitted from the alicorn. "Oh, my…"

Some time later, Eris materialized next to Mayday and Spike as they played cards. "I just saw your father."

The filly's eyes widened. "Is something wrong?"

The draconequus snickered, recollecting what she saw. "Well, I just saw him crawl into your closet and close himself off into a cupboard. I'm amazed he's that flexible to squeeze into such a tiny space to begin with, but I could wonder if this was a regular thing? I mean, I saw your mother a few seconds ago. I believe…" Eris trailed off, glancing to the side as a snow-white alicorn with erupting fire for a mane and tail stomped through the house. "Ah, yes. She was on fire."

Mayday giggled, shifting her attention back to Spike. "Oh! Daddy's just playing hide-and-seek with Mom again."

Spike sighed. "It's too extreme to just be hide-and-seek."

Eris grinned. "Oh? What do _you_ call it, little dragon?"

Considering his answer, Spike was slow to respond. Twilight's screams echoed through the Treebrary, sending tremors coursing through its walls. Spike sighed. "I call it 'Hide-or-Die'."

Eris hummed, tapping a talon against her chin. "Most intriguing. I _must_ ask Discord if he's willing to trade these two for Dusk and Patricia. They're so much more fun!"

* * *

In the midst of the astral plane, Eris floated with a content smile on her face. "This has certainly been enjoyable. Sadly, I must leave in three days. Surely, there must be something exciting I can do. Hmm." Retrieving Discord's diary, Eris scrolled through the book before slamming it shut. A mischievous grin took form as an idea came into mind for Eris. "Oh, that's perfect." The draconequus clapped her talon and paw together. "I can learn everything about that stallion with this. I just hope nopony looks for it while I make use of it. It'll be my little secret."

A crystal ball materialized into existence. Eris looked deep into the orb as images of Peter Parker took form within. "I want to learn everything. Show me your life, Peter Parker. What makes you so much more special than Patricia?"


	4. Getting to Know Myself

_**Chapter Four "Getting to Know Myself"**_

Prince Solaris walked through the courtyard with a somber expression on his face. The day had been relatively peaceful, a welcome trend in the eyes of any ruler. Artemis had just retreated into his quarters for the day, leaving Solaris to go on his usual morning stroll before resuming any royal business. The alicorn stopped by the Spirit of Disharmony, eyeing Eris's petrified form.

It had nearly been a decade since she was sealed away, thanks to the efforts of Dusk Shine, Patricia Parker, and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Solaris prepared to take his leave, but he paused, arching a brow upon noticing that Eris was sporting a more masculine figure as well as a goatee. While their forms were similar, matching that of a draconequus, they were in fact very different. The realization struck the alicorn's mind like lightning to a rod.

"Wait. You're not Eris," Solaris whispered, his bewilderment evident by his widened gaze.

"Surely, you jest. I _am_ Eris! Can you not tell?" Discord dramatically questioned, his voice echoing throughout the alicorn's mind. He chuckled once Solaris gave him an exasperated stare. "Oh, yes. Celestia looks at me the exact same way. I'll be frank. I am Eris, but then again, I am not. I am a counterpart from a parallel dimension where I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. My name is Discord."

Prince Solaris furrowed his brow. "A parallel dimension? What are the differences between your world and ours?"

Discord hummed a light tune, all while holding telepathic communication with the alicorn. "Some events have been altered, naturally, but the key difference between our worlds is that everypony's genders are swapped. The same rules apply. To me, you are Princess Celestia and Dusk Shine is Twilight Sparkle. Do you understand?"

"Mostly, I believe," Solaris declared, nodding before a stern expression formed on his face. "Why are you here, and where is Eris?"

"I'm merely spectating choice inhabitants of this world. Consider it a well-earned vacation," Discord chuckled, releasing a sigh after an awkward silence filled the air. "Eris is simply stretching her legs in my world. Don't concern yourself with her. She's promised to return by nightfall. You have my word."

Solaris narrowed his gaze on the petrified draconequus. "I _am_ concerned about the entire situation, but I must trust your word for now. I will return by nightfall. I expect to see Eris here when I do." The alicorn turned sharply on his hoof to depart, but he paused, glancing at Discord from the corner of his eye. "Choice inhabitants. Who were you referring to, exactly?"

Discord was slow to respond as he laughed under his breath. "I'm so very sorry, my friend. That information is confidential. Ta-ta for now."

The spirit's voice faded from the alicorn's mind, forcing Solaris to contemplate the answer he received on his own. Solaris could only sigh. "That is what I'm afraid of."

 **-u-**

"It's time for you to go already?" Peter questioned, taken aback by Eris' statement. Mayday glanced at everypony from the corner of her eye from across the room before shrugging, returning her attention to the small test tubes under the incubator on the table. Peter took a seat next to Twilight, who was rocking Ben's cradle with her magic. "I guess two weeks wasn't as long as I thought it would be. It was easy to forget you were here."

Eris smiled lightly. "As I said, I was merely here to spectate and observe. You all were very entertaining to say the least. I would stay longer, but I have a promise to keep."

Twilight exhaled, sharing a glance with Peter. "I can't say that I'll be thrilled to see Discord again. I just hope he won't try anything when he comes back."

"That remains to be seen," Eris whispered, her voice growing faint as her eyes softened. She forced a smile. "At the very least, I'll urge him to behave. You two have your plates full as is, especially compared to Dusk and Patricia."

Peter's eyes widened at the sound of their counterparts' names. "I've been meaning to ask about that. What's she like? The other me, I mean. I've met other versions of myself before, but none of them were girls. I bet it's really trippy."

Twilight was slow to respond, keeping her attention centered on Ben, but her ears perked up attentively. "Out of scientific curiosity, I must admit that I'm interested as well. I haven't had Peter's luxury of visiting parallel dimensions outside of my own and his, let alone interact with an alternate version of myself."

"Well, there _was_ that time you talked to a future version of yourself from what Luna told me," Peter interjected, nudging the mare with a smirk on his face.

Twilight stared blankly at the stallion. " _That_ doesn't count! That version of myself was only from a week in the future." Her cheeks flushed to a shade of pink. "I really wish you and Princess Luna would stop bringing that up. It's embarrassing."

Eris brushed a talon through her snow-white hair. "I _could_ tell you what they're like, but that would be so boring. I actually have much a better idea!" The draconequus turned around and walked to the other side of the room, smiling as everypony gave her a bewildered expression. She waved a glowing paw before a pair of ponies materialized instantaneously into existence. Peter, Twilight, and Mayday stared at the familiar yet different sight with their mouths agape while Eris winked confidently. "Voila."

"Don't give me that look!" the mare whined, her mane and fur resembling Peter's. Both she and the stallion resembling Twilight had not taken in their surroundings, never losing eye contact with each other. "You always give me that look when you're annoyed."

The violet stallion shook his head, exasperated. "We could have finished this days ago, but you insisted on procrastinating _again_. You always wait until the last second to do something. I don't know how you get things done with that attitude. You should really— Hey, why are we in the Treebrary?" he asked abruptly upon glancing off to the side.

Both ponies blinked in confusion before analyzing their surroundings, quickly spotting the other two in the room. Patricia was the first to react, shrieking upon spotting the stallion that bore a striking resemblance to herself, and Dusk's response was virtually identical, with a high-pitched scream escaping from his mouth as he laid eyes on his female counterpart. Eris burst into laughter, earning the attention of Dusk and Patricia. Her presence seemed to have calmed them somewhat, with exasperation taking the place of their initial shock.

"My word! Your faces are absolutely priceless!" Eris snickered, attempting to settle her laughter with labored breaths.

Dusk stared blankly at the draconequus, his brow twitching. "Eris? What's going on? Where are we?!"

"You're in Equestria. Or, more specifically… in a _parallel_ Equestria," Eris replied, taking a seat in midair on nothing in particular.

Twilight stepped between Dusk and Eris, facing the stallion with a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would be so direct, but Eris _is_ telling the truth. You're in an alternate version of Equestria where everypony's genders are the opposite from your own. Eris and _our_ Spirit of Chaos, Discord, apparently swapped places for a while." The mare stole a glance at the draconequus. "Eris was just about to return home before she brought you here. I was curious about you and wanted to meet you."

Dusk was slow to respond, arching a brow as he alternated his gaze between everypony in the room. His demeanor lightened after a few seconds. "That's actually not too far-fetched. Considering where my wife came from, I'm entitled to believe in the possibility of multiple universes and realities." The stallion tilted his head to the side, chuckling nervously. "Wow. So, you're me? I'm Dusk Shine. I never thought I'd be introducing myself to… well, myself."

Twilight managed a smile while her disposition matched that of her male counterpart. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is a little more awkward than I thought it would be." Her eyes widened at a realization, specifically the unusual silence that came from her other half. She turned her head to the side. "Peter?"

Peter and Patricia circled around each other, sharing intense stares. The differences were only apparent through height, mane length and gender. They continued to analyze each other in silence, alternating turns as they glanced at every inch of the other's body. Twilight and Dusk watched both ponies interact with concern while Mayday mirrored their actions, holding a hoof over her mouth. The stare-off suddenly ended, with both spiders turning their hazel gazes to their respective spouse.

"I'm actually pretty hot for a guy/girl," Patricia and Peter nonchalantly stated simultaneously. That same second, a loud knock echoed throughout the Treebrary as Twilight struck the back of Peter's head while Dusk did the same to Patricia. They cried out in stereo, "Ow!"

Twilight and Dusk exhaled in exasperation. "You have got to be the stupidest pony I've ever met!"

Mayday fell off of her chair before rolling across the floor with laughter. "I've heard of duets, but this is ridiculous!"

Introductions were briefly shared, lasting only a couple of minutes. Dusk and Patricia shared a sofa while Twilight and Peter did the same across from their position. Eris quietly watched the entire conversation unfold from above, smiling as she centered her crimson gaze on everypony. Mayday left her seat before finding a place next to her father. Patricia stared at the filly lovingly with a sweet smile.

"Two children already? Wow. They're beautiful," Patricia whispered, alternating her gaze between Mayday and Ben before focusing back on Peter. "How old are they again?"

Peter grinned, placing a hoof at the top of his daughter's head. "Mayday's eight, going to be nine in a little over two weeks, and Ben just turned one a few days ago. Do you two have any children?"

Patricia felt her face burn as she shook her head. "No! I mean, well… not yet. We're still warming up to that idea, really. We've only been married for little over a year now. Dusk just wants to make sure that we're fully ready." She tilted her head to the side, giving the stallion a knowing smile to her counterpart. "Hey. Was it weird for you at first? Dating a pony, I mean."

Peter shared a glance with Twilight before grinning lightly. "Yeah. It took a while for me to warm up to the idea, but I came around when I remembered that I was a pony, too. Oddly enough, Twilight was the one who made the first move. She kissed me before my race in Manehattan, and after I had my accident, we've been together ever since."

"That's ironic. Dusk made the first move, too. He was the last one I was expecting to do that," Patricia rested her chin in a hoof, blushing. "I guess I've always liked somebody that isn't afraid of the direct approach. Same could be said about you. There's nothing wrong with an aggressive mare that knows what she wants." Patricia laughed under her breath. "Did the others like you at the same time?"

Peter furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Patricia waved a hoof dismissively. "Oh, come on. You know. If you're like me and this world is similar to mine, then you'd have to have had quite a few admirers."

Peter snorted involuntarily, chuckling. "No way. I had horrible luck with girls before I met Twilight."

Twilight shook her head, letting out a sigh before placing a hoof over Peter's leg while sharing a glance with Patricia. "That's not true. Peter didn't know, but he had the eyes of quite a few mares. He still does now."

"Seriously?" Peter blurted out, arching a brow.

Twilight managed a smile, patting the top of her husband's head with a hoof. "If there's something I'm grateful for, it's that you're very dense when it comes to certain things. Rarity and Fluttershy were _really_ infatuated with you. Rainbow Dash never wanted to admit it, but she had a crush on you. As a matter of fact, I actually think she _still_ does," the alicorn added, a bit of frustration escaping from her voice. "I've heard through the grapevine that Spitfire talks about you quite a bit. Derpy obviously still thinks about you a lot. And I'm sure you know about Princess Luna's feelings. " She frowned, folding her hooves. "Do I even need to mention Sweetie Belle?"

Peter glanced off to the side, grimacing. "Okay. I deserve that one."

Patricia chuckled nervously, feeling at ease all of a sudden. "How'd you not notice that? It was super obvious when Blitz, Elusive, and Butterscotch were crushing on me." The mare grinned. "Then again, you _are_ a guy, and men just can't see between the lines sometimes. I guess that's another difference between you and me. I've got my woman's intuition, while all you've got is your silly testosterone."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "It worked out for the better, I think. I mean, I did get to marry Twilight. What was it like for you, dealing with all of the attention?"

Patricia was slow to respond as she thought back to her early days in Equestria. Blitz would always act macho in order to impress her, while Elusive was so flirtatious that his actual advances terrified her. Applejack and Bubble Berry were always close to her, yet they were such good friends that they never thought to cross that boundary. Then, there was Butterscotch and Dusk Shine, two of the sweetest ponies in existence. The choice would have been unbearable had it come to that. Fortunately, Butterscotch was too shy to advance, while Dusk, the dork, had the guts to do what nopony else would.

After a few seconds had passed, Patricia finally exhaled. "It was… claustrophobic at times… Anyway, how long have you two been married?"

Twilight smiled, as if forgetting why she was upset. "We've been together for ten years, but married for eight. It will be nine years in three and a half months."

Patricia furrowed her brow in thought. "Two birthdays in the same month with an anniversary right around the corner? Since you're Dusk, I have a feeling this was carefully planned by you."

"It's much easier and convenient," Twilight stated, earning a blank stare from Patricia and a small chuckle from Peter. Flustered, the alicorn cleared her throat. "A little organization and preparation never hurt anypony."

Peter waved a hoof dismissively. "Just do what feels natural. That's what we did… along with some planning."

Patricia smirked, passing Dusk a swift glare. "You'd better not try that, too." He offered no immediate response, only staring deeply at nothing in particular. Patricia poked the stallion's side with a hoof, freeing him from his self-induced trance before poking her lips out. "We're here speaking with our doubles from another reality, and you're being quiet. What's up with that?"

Dusk alternated his gaze between Patricia and Twilight before settling on his counterpart. "I'm sorry, it's just that I still can't believe that you're an alicorn. How long did that take?"

Twilight pursed her lips. "Well, I was eighteen when I deciphered Starswirl's spell. Right after that, Princess Celestia gave me the final push, and I transformed."

"Starswirl? That's the same spell I'm trying to decipher now. You managed to do it when you were only eighteen?" Dusk questioned, slack-jawed before sighing lowly. "It's been over ten years, and I still have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Dusk, Dusk, Dusk," Eris hummed, levitating over the stallion. "You are truly a slacker compared to Twilight. Did you know that she's a princess as well?" The draconequus materialized besides Patricia, poking her shoulder. "You're slacking, too, you know. Did you know Peter is a knight _and_ a prince?"

Patricia's and Dusk's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What?!"

Peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling. "Don't let it get to you. We're where we are because of my wife." His smile widened as he placed a hoof over the alicorn's. "Twilight's an overachiever who excels at everything she sets her mind to. If anything, I'm just her glorified bodyguard, and even that's a stretch, considering how powerful she is."

Flustered, Twilight's face burned as she playfully tapped Peter's hoof. "Oh, stop it." Sobering, Twilight cleared her throat. "Dusk, I understand how frustrating it is. Princess Celestia told me to figure out the spell on my own, but I guess I could give you a little advice." She inhaled deeply, as if contemplating her answer. "What you're looking for is something you already have. Just look a little closer inside, and it'll come to you. Follow your heart as well as your head. That's what I learned from Peter."

"Look a little closer inside?" Dusk whispered, stealing a glance at Patricia before nodding to his counterpart. "Yeah, I'll give that a try."

Peter glanced down to his side, arching a brow as Mayday stared intently at Patricia. "I know _that_ look. What's on your mind?"

The filly hummed in thought, earning the collective gaze of everypony in the room. Eventually, she pointed a hoof at Patricia while holding eye contact with Peter. "If she's you… does that make her my mom or dad?"

Dusk blinked at the absurdity of the question, exhaling before sharing a glance with Twilight. "That sounds like something Patricia would say."

Twilight giggled, nodding. "Mayday's just like her father. If I can take a guess, whenever you two decide to have children, it will be a boy first, and your son will take after his mother." Her smile brightened. "Look forward to that."

Dusk watched Patricia interact with Mayday, chuckling as the filly laughed with her father. The stallion could only smile. "I will."

Eris turned her gaze to the setting sun behind the window, letting out a low sigh before lowering to the ground. "This certainly was enjoyable, but I'm afraid our time is up. We should leave at once." Nodding, Dusk and Patricia made their way to the draconequus without objection. Eris paused, her eyes softening as she stole one final glance at Peter. The draconequus managed a smile before vanishing from sight, materializing back into existence with her arms wrapped around the stallion's neck for an embrace. "Take care of yourself… and good luck," she whispered into his ear before disappearing, prompting Dusk and Patricia to do the same.

Just like that, the visitors from a parallel dimension were gone, as quickly as they appeared. "Okay. That wasn't weird," Peter droned, scratching the back of his head while sharing a gaze with Twilight. "Was it just me, or did Eris seem… off?"

Twilight furrowed her brow, nodding. "No. I noticed it, too. Something must've happened for her behavior to change so drastically." Before the alicorn could ponder on the subject further, Ben began to cry. Twilight used her magic to retrieve a bottle from across the room and made her way to the cradle. As she fed the baby unicorn, Twilight gave her husband a smile. "So, what do you think? Will Dusk and Patricia be all right?"

"Of course. They'll be fine," Peter lightly declared, kissing the tip of Twilight's horn. She shuddered involuntarily at the tingling pleasure, smiling as the stallion shrugged. "They're us, remember?"

 **-u-**

In the realm of the astral plane, Eris materialized before Discord's statue. The draconequus folded her arms, sighing. "I've returned. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I understand you have business to attend to." Eris placed her talon against the statue's head, closing her eyes before energy emitted from her body. A bright light erupted before Discord materialized into existence, free from his frozen state, while Eris stood petrified in stone. "Now, if all is said and done, I suppose it's time for you to head home."

Discord chuckled, stretching his limbs high over his head. "It certainly sounds like you had fun." The draconequus glanced off to the side, his eyes widening once he found Solaris approaching from the distance. Discord nodded. "I suppose I'll take my leave, then."

"Wait," Eris sternly called out, her voice lacking its usual playfulness. "I've read about your plan with the Sinister Six and Tirek. I do applaud your capacity for chaos, but…" She trailed off, letting out a low sigh. "I do think it's over-the-top. Maybe you should find another plan for Peter. Something less extreme. You're overloading his plate. You just might break him with this fiasco. Peter's eternal, but he's not immortal. You can only push one so far before..."

Discord paused, holding a befuddled glare. "Why the sudden change of heart? Don't tell me you've grown attached to young Peter Parker?" The draconequus snorted as Solaris neared, pointing at Eris accusingly. "You're getting emotionally attached again. This is exactly why Patricia's life is so relatively tame and everything is so peaceful here." Discord scoffed, folding his arms. "Have you already forgotten _why_ we are here?"

Eris let out a low sigh. "I know... but do you really have to go _that_ far? What you have planned could break Peter. Do you really want to risk that? He's been through so much in such a short amount of time." The draconequus held a talon over her chest. "I've never seen anything like it. He should've lost sight years ago, yet he stays on the path. What you're planning could very well—"

Discord gritted his teeth waving a talon. "I can't believe what I'm hearing from you—from _me!_ I would _never_ let my emotions get in the way of my work like this! I'm honestly disappointed in you, Eris."

"Not as much as I am disappointed in you," Eris whispered, sighing as Discord faded from sight. "...and myself."

Discord huffed, his voice filling Eris's mind. "I suggest you reflect on what you've witnessed in my world to use as an example for future reference in your decisions. Do not forget _who_ we are. _What_ we are..."

That same second, Discord's voice vanished as Solaris finally reached Eris's statue. The alicorn stared intently at the petrified draconequus. "Oh. So, you _did_ come back, Eris."

An awkward silence filled the air before the alicorn turned sharply on his hoof, ready to take his leave. "Wait, Solaris…" Eris whispered, her voice reaching the confines of the prince's mind. He gazed at the draconequus sternly, patiently awaiting her response. "I'm tired of all of this... I've decided that I want to change my ways. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make a clean slate."

Taken aback, Solaris' eyes widened at the declaration. The prince gathered his bearings, frowning. "Why? Over a thousand years, you've never even considered doing such a thing. Why should I even trust this sudden proposal?"

"Because…" Eris trailed off, her voice cracking. Solaris furrowed his brow as a faint sound reached his ears. Small sniffles escaped from the draconequus before she managed to respond. "I, too, have seen what too much chaos can do to somepony."

 **-u-**

The next day, Peter continued to work on his glider in the safety of the cellar. He focused intently on the circuits inside, sighing contentedly once everything was connected properly. Suddenly, a small light burst hoof-lengths from Peter's face before a small note materialized into existence, landing on top of the glider. The stallion arched a brow, analyzing his surroundings until he eventually took hold of the note. ' _Eris_ ' was written across the front in dainty fonts, prompting the unicorn to open it in earnest.

 _Hey! It's been a while, at least for me. A year has passed. Yes, I am familiar with Starswirl's spell. I am the embodiment of chaos. Reality bends to my will, so it's very possible for me to do something as trivial as send a letter to the past across dimensions._

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes with a smile before continuing.

 _At any rate, I wanted to let you know that Patricia and Dusk are doing fine. It seems Twilight's advice helped. Dusk became an alicorn almost a month after they talked with you two. Oh, and guess what? Just yesterday, Patricia announced that she was pregnant._

Nodding, Peter couldn't help but chuckle as he found a photo taped within the note. Patricia stood behind Dusk, laughing as she placed her hooves over the stallion's eyes. Peter arched a brow at the wings closed against Dusk's back, managing a smile before reading the last of the note.

 _I'm working to change my ways. It's a process, but… once I complete my rehabilitation, I'll come visit you. Take care of yourself._

Peter's eyes widened. "Wow. I'm glad some people are still willing to reform. I don't know what Discord's up to, but I actually wish Eris would take his place for good." The stallion shrugged, grabbing a pair of pins before placing the note and photo above his desk next to a picture of Twilight. "Oh, well. A guy can dream."

 **-u-**

Deep within the pits of Tartarus, Discord materialized into existence next to Tirek, who acknowledged his presence with a nod. "Is it time?"

"Yes. I've had my time to rest. I believe it is time for the real fun to begin," Discord stated sternly, his voice lacking any hint of his usual lightness. "Prepare to send the Dazzlings to meet Starlight Glimmer. And make sure they bring young Mayday with them."

Tirek raised a piqued eyebrow. "And if she should decline or resist?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about." Discord chuckled lowly. "This opportunity will be _far_ too good for our little filly to let pass by."

* * *

" _If a coin comes down heads, that means that the possibility of its coming down tails has collapsed. Until that moment, the two possibilities were equal. On another world, it does come down tails, and when that happens, the two worlds split apart."_

 _-Philip Pullman_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
